Hijos della luna
by CaptainMoody
Summary: Santa Carla est un piège coloré et parfumé. Nombre de personnes se laissent hypnotiser par ses lumières puis happer par son ombre sans espoir de retour. Zoé Castan, jeune chercheuse à l'énergie débordante, pensait y trouver le matériau idéal pour son étude des mythes populaires et des vampires. Elle réalise bien vite qu'à Santa Carla, seuls les plus forts survivent.


Assit dans sa chaise de rotin, à l'ombre de l'immeuble, le vieil Antonio tira sur sa cigarette et jeta un regard sombre à la nouvelle locataire de l'immeuble, à ce moment occupée à décharger son véhicule sur le parking.

Cela faisait bientôt près de trois heures qu'il subissait ses allers-retours et le boucan qu'ils engendraient. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de proposer son aide à sa nouvelle voisine: il ne faisait pas dans la gentillesse gratuite.

La "crevette", telle qu'il se plaisait déjà à l'appeler, était arrivée dans le courant de l'après- midi au volant d'un pick-up recouvert d'une telle couche de rouille, que cette dernière semblait littéralement tenir les différentes parties de la carlingue ensembles. Il avait vaguement entendu une musique agressive lancée à fond dans l'habitacle avant qu'elle ne coupe le contact, et l'avait ensuite vue venir vers lui. Ce qui avait surpris le vieillard au premier coup d'œil, c'était son entrain.

Les jeunes dont il avait l'habitude, les locaux de la ville de Santa Carla, n'étaient qu'une bande de chats paresseux, des bons à rien apathiques étalés sous le soleil, qui attendaient que la nuit vienne pour ensuite aller "profiter de la vie" près des attractions de la promenade. Des junkies, des hippies, des fainéants aux mœurs dépravées et aux goûts musicaux affreux.

Antonio n'aimait pas cette faune qui avait envahi la ville depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années. Lui avait grandi à Santa Carla, avait connu son âge d'or, ses hôtels flambant neufs, son tourisme dynamique. Il faisait partie des antiquités de cette ville et tant qu'il vivrait, il comptait bien continuer à garder tous ces punks dégénérés loin de son quartier et loin de son immeuble.

Cette donzelle-là, toutefois, ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il connaissait de la jeunesse contemporaine: elle semblait montée sur ressorts et il l'entendait distinctement chantonner alors qu'elle faisait ses va-et-vient entre l'appartement et le parking, ramenant toujours plus de cartons remplis de livres, de magazines, de disques et de gadgets dont Antonio ignorait la fonction. Il ignorait tout autant la raison de son enthousiasme.

Personne n'était jamais _enthousiaste_ d'atterrir à Santa Carla. On finissait dans cette ville faute de mieux, ou en attendant que la chance tourne. Aucun locataire qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir n'avait jamais déchargé son véhicule en _chantant._

Désormais titillé par une curiosité mordante, le vieil homme demanda abruptement:

-Z'allez être là longtemps?

La jeune femme, qui s'était arrêtée un instant de courir à droite et à gauche, se tourna vers lui et répondit:

-Un an! Minimum!

"Minimum". Une personne saine d'esprit aurait répondu: "un an maximum". Antonio regarda sa nouvelle voisine depuis le dessous de sa casquette et lâcha:

-J'ai pas saisi vot' nom.

-Zoé Castan.

Antonio hocha lentement la tête. Zoé. C'était court, bondissant, coloré. Comme elle. Il la regarda des pieds à la tête: petite, fine, autant de formes qu'une planche à pizza et des cheveux si bouclés et crépus que lui coller un chapeau sur la tête aurait relevé du défi. Elle avait un visage agréable avec des pommettes hautes et de grands yeux noirs aux cils recourbés.

Il aurait probablement tenté de lui offrir un verre dans le temps, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle soit noire. Certes, il avait déjà vu pire, c'est-à-dire plus foncé, mais il n'aimait pas les noirs outre mesure. Antonio se définissait comme un « vieux de la vieille » et croyait dur comme fer à la règle du chacun chez soi, que ce soit en matière de copropriété ou de mélange ethnique. Mais il devait bien avouer que celle là était jolie et qu'elle respirait la vie. Pas le genre de minette à ramener des problèmes dans le quartier. Quoique. Elle n'aurait pas été la première fille de Santa Carla à mal tourner. Ici, les filles tournaient mal ou disparaissaient.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se s'était pas rendu compte que la jeune femme le regardait, les mains dans les poches. Elle semblait attendre qu'il reprenne la parole. Il grogna:

-Castan...c'est Français ça, non?

-Exact!

-Z'avez pas trop le type.

Zoé resta interdite. Son processeur interne était en train d'envisager toutes les réponses possibles à ce commentaire. Elle avait la _très_ fâcheuse habitude de pratiquer le trait d'esprit quand la situation ne l'exigeait pas, un travers qui lui avait valu une expulsion d'une semaine hors du collège après qu'elle ait appelé son professeur d'Histoire "Benito". Le souvenir de cet épisode et du cuisant savon en ayant découlé,poussa la jeune femme à rester silencieuse.

Cet individu au nez luisant et à la moustache de phoque allait être son voisin pour l'année à venir, autant préserver la paix des ménages. En outre, la police locale se chargerait probablement déjà de lui coller au train en raison de son "bronzage", aucune raison de créer des problèmes superflus. Elle se contenta donc de répondre:

-Mon père est français. Ma mère est de Caroline du Sud, c'est une descendante d'esclave.

-Ils le sont tous. Les noirs. L'esclavage c'était une belle saloperie...ça nous a aidés, moi je dis pas, ça allait pas se ramasser tout seul le coton, mais regardez le bordel que ça a foutu. Plus personne n'a de chez soi. Si on avait laissé les Africains en Afrique et les Asiats en Chine, on s'en porterait mieux.

Zoé sentit une petite partie de son cerveau se liquéfier alors qu'elle enregistrait les tenants et les aboutissants de son propos.

Très bien.

Retraite.

Elle hocha la tête en huit, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas voir si elle approuvait ou désapprouvait ce qu'il venait de dire et recula prudemment vers l'escalier, avant de le saluer et de monter les escaliers. Elle venait de faire une rencontre du troisième type. Après cela, elle se sentait prête à affronter tous les dangers que Santa Carla pouvait mettre en travers de sa route.

Le choix de venir s'enterrer dans cette ville, que les journaux aimaient appeler la "capitale mondiale du crime" n'avait pas été dicté chez Zoé par un besoin de changer d'air, une famille abusive, et encore moins par des envies de se la jouer rock star en perdition. Non, comme elle l'avait dit à sa mère, son père et son maître de thèse de l'université de New-York, elle était là "au nom de la science". De l'Histoire pour être précis.

Zoé était une chercheuse, ou du moins elle se plaisait à se considérer comme telle. Et pendant que certains investiguaient l'évolution des prix du charbon en 1800, elle s'intéressait aux mythes populaires.

Sa thèse portait un titre pompeux qui ne voulait rien dire, même pour elle: _"Mythes et catharsis à travers l'Europe: une étude des croyances et peurs collectives". _

La signification derrière tout ce charabia était plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait: la plupart des populations de la planète avaient développé au fil du temps des mythes communs, des croyances qui semblaient transcender les frontières et le temps.

Chaque pays avait ses dragons, ses sorcières, chaque région avait ses bêtes infernales et ses vampires. C'était ces derniers qui intéressaient Zoé par-dessus tout. Presque un an auparavant, lors d'une de ses croisades aux fonds d'archives de New-York, elle avait mis la main sur une perle rare: un manuscrit tout droit tiré des séries concernant le monde slave, écrit aux alentours de 1450 et provenant du petit village de Borsec, autrefois station balnéaire florissante de Transilvanie.

Les premiers chapitres n'avaient rien de bien particulier et ne constituaient tout au plus qu'une fastidieuse description de la vie agricole locale, parfois entrecoupée de commentaires sur les différentes épidémies traversant la région.

La seconde partie de l'ouvrage, en revanche, prenait un tournant tout à fait intéressant: l'auteur semblait subitement s'être pris de passion pour les vampires, et avait noircit des pages entières de commentaires et d'observations dont la précision avait quelque chose de scientifique. Tel un ethnologue analysant une tribu exotique ,dangereuse et surtout bien réelle, il décrivait les vampires. Ses écrits suintaient la peur et s'achevaient brutalement après plusieurs centaines de pages, toutes consacrées à ceux qu'il appelait les "sans reflet".

Un tel manuscrit aurait pu constituer la clé de voute de la thèse de Zoé. Mais à quoi bon un seul ouvrage? Il lui aurait fallu trouver d'autres sources, à d'autres endroits de la planète, afin de se lancer dans une comparaison et de découvrir les raisons pour lesquelles des villes aux antipodes les unes des autres, se rassemblaient autour des mêmes peurs, des mêmes ombres.

Elle avait trouvé, cette source. Ou plutôt, on l'avait trouvée pour elle. Son maître de thèse, un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qu'elle soupçonnait de dormir sous son bureau et de se nourrir uniquement de soupe à l'ail, lui avait rapporté les mots d'un de ses collègues de Californie. Santa Carla, ville jusque là inconnue de Zoé, semblait posséder un fond d'archives étonnamment riche quand il s'agissait des croyances populaires et des vampires. Plus étonnant encore, les plus anciens documents, rédigés par les premiers colons espagnols au début du 16e siècle, possédaient la même précision que ceux du manuscrit Roumain. Ces témoignages, séparés de celui de Borsec par plusieurs décennies et des milliers de kilomètres, décrivaient pourtant les vampires avec les mêmes mots et leurs témoignages présentaient des similitudes assez nombreuses avec la première source de Zoé pour éveiller son intérêt.

Elle se trouvait face à un cas d'école: un parfait clonage culturel, à deux bouts opposés de la planète. La simple pensée d'être la première personne à plonger le nez dans cette affaire lui donnait des frissons et une envie de se pavaner tel un paon.

Zoé était le genre de personne capable de s'enthousiasmer à propos de n'importe quoi, et lorsqu'elle fixait son esprit sur une tâche ou une activité, elle devenait très vite une acharnée. C'était pour cette raison que, brisant sa tirelire, elle avait payé elle même le billet d'avion jusqu'à Santa Carla et une avance de deux mois au propriétaire de l'appartement.

A 22 ans, elle avait enfin quitté le nid. Seule, dans une ville lointaine, elle s'apprêtait au nom de l'Histoire et de la gloire du Savoir, à s'attaquer aux vampires de Santa Carla.

Pas littéralement.

Mais l'idée était là.

Excitée comme une puce, elle ouvrit grand les volets de son nouveau logis et regarda par la fenêtre. Son immeuble surplombait la ville, et la mer ainsi que la promenade s'offraient à ses yeux comme un décor de carte postale. Le vent portait jusqu'à ses oreilles les bruits des montagnes russes et des rires. Rien ici ne ressemblait à New-York, tout était plus lumineux, plus pittoresque et bariolé. Elle allait se plaire à Santa Carla.

Le reste de la journée ne fut qu'un long déballage au rythme de Joan Jett. Zoé avait fourré ses affaires pêle-mêle dans des cartons et des valises sans prendre la peine de trier quoi que ce soit, et elle instaura bien vite un joyeux bazar dans l'appartement. Ce ne fut que sur les sept heures du soir qu'elle posa le dernier bibelot sur une des étagères.

Satisfaite, elle regarda autour d'elle. Des mobiles en bois flotté, des livres, des disques, des posters et vieilles affiches françaises offertes par son père ainsi qu'une magnifique pinata en forme de grenouille. Les lieux ne ressemblaient plus à un appartement, mais à un vaste patchwork bariolé.

-Du bon boulot agent Castan.

Il était temps de se récompenser avec une pizza. La jeune femme ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste de la main et attrapa des vêtements propres. Enfilant une salopette trois fois trop grande, elle partit à la recherche de ses Doc Martens et finit par les dénicher, cachées sous le lit. Enfin prête, elle ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle et sac en bandoulière, prit la direction de la ville.

Il faisait chaud, un petit vent agréable soufflait dans les rues et Zoé s'imprégna des bruits, des odeurs, des couleurs. New-York était une ville active mais agressive. Il fallait constamment éviter un passant trop pressé, un taximan irrité, constamment surveiller son sac dans le métro. Santa Carla avait beau être réputée plus dangereuse que New-York, il régnait pourtant dans les ruelles une atmosphère de dolce vita à laquelle Zoé n'était pas habituée. La population qu'elle croisait était jeune et atypique. Un surfeur fumait un joint sur un banc face à la mer, un groupe de punks descendait un pack de bière près d'un studio de tatouage, des jeunes filles en short et débardeur riaient en agitant leurs cheveux.

Tous trainaient autour de la promenade dont émanait une délicieuse odeur de sucre et de de friture. Assez pour donner faim à n'importe quel être humain. Et Zoé n'était pas un être humain. Plutôt un genre de boa constrictor capable d'avaler le triple de son poids avant d'hiberner les six mois suivants. Avec une grande inspiration et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle s'engagea sur la promenade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise près d'un vieux carrousel dont les chevaux de bois tournaient sans fin. La musique était vieillotte et presque discordante mais elle couvrait les bruits des autres stands et instaurait une atmosphère irréelle autour du manège. Ravie, Zoé regarda les derniers rayons du soleil disparaître au loin, tandis que l'océan engloutissait la lumière du jour. Les premières étoiles apparurent peu après et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la promenade devint un monde fait d'ampoules colorées et de néons. La plage s'illumina elle aussi au fur et à mesure que des bandes de jeunes allumaient des feux de camp sur le sable.

Zoé mordit dans sa part de pizza. Elle avait le cœur léger. La grisaille de New-York semblait déjà très loin et son cerveau déroulait toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient désormais à elle. Finies les journées de pluie à l'université, finies les longues marches et le métro, les hot-dogs puants au coin des rues, fini le béton et finie la vision des tours d'acier et de verre.

Elle venait de s'embarquer dans une aventure. Et rien ne plaisait plus à Zoé Castan que les aventures.

C'est à ce moment, alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà devenir une réplique féminine et noire d'Indiana Jones, qu'un concert de vociférations retentit dans son dos. Sans cesser de mâcher sa pizza, Zoé se retourna. Deux bandes de jeunes gens semblaient aux prises et se bousculaient avec une telle agressivité qu'elle ne parvint pas à distinguer les visages des combattants. Elle les entendit parler cependant, et ils avaient un langage pour le moins «fleuri». Un poing jaillit soudain et percuta l'arcade nasale d'un des belligérants, provoquant un florilège d'insultes et de jurons dans les deux groupes.

_-Oh boy!_ S'exclama Zoé en se retournant.

Les bagarres de rue étaient pour elle un équivalent valable du hockey sur glace. Elle commençait à peine à s'enthousiasmer pour le combat de coqs en face d'elle lorsqu'un agent de sécurité monta sur le carrousel et se mit à brailler:

-Encore vous! Nom d'un chien! Est ce que je vais devoir appeler les flics pour que vous alliez traîner vos guêtres ailleurs?! Foutez moi le camp! allez, déguerpissez!

Il y eut un silence tendu alors que les deux bandes cessaient de se battre et que leur attention se concentrait sur le vigile.

Zoé espéra secrètement que l'un d'entre eux allait avoir l'idée lumineuse de lui mettre un pied au cul. Là les choses deviendraient _vraiment_ drôles.

Malheureusement, cela n'arriva pas. L'individu qui semblait mener la première bande se contenta de fixer le vigile d'un œil froid. Zoé remarqua qu'il était chaudement vêtu pour la saison, avec son pardessus noir et ses gants de cuir, mais qu'il ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre gêne. Le teint pâle, les cheveux d'un blond peroxydé et le menton mangé par une barbe de trois jours, il aurait pu être élégant s'il n'avait pas dégagé une telle aura de malfaisance. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le vigile avec un dédain glacé qui avait quelque chose de malsain. Avec un demi-sourire, il lança:

-On bouge les gars.

Aussitôt, et comme un seul homme, les membres de son petit groupe se mirent en mouvement.

Zoé en compta trois.

Le premier avait une peau mate et les traits taillés au scalpel, avec le nez droit et les pommettes hautes que l'on attribuaient souvent aux amérindiens. Les cheveux longs et noirs, il se déplaçait avec une grâce presque féline et affichait un air renfrogné, comme si sourire aurait été une entrave à son code de l'honneur. Il n'accorda pas un regard à l'agent de sécurité et en silence, emboita le pas à son ami.

Un seul mot suffisait à qualifier le second: flamboyant. Grand et athlétique, son visage était amical, charmant même et son attitude ne trahissait aucune faille, pas la moindre once de peur ou de pudeur. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et ricana au nez du vigile avant de sauter au bas du carrousel dans un mouvement souple.

Enfin venait le troisième, plus petit que ses acolytes, plus mince aussi. Son visage en lame de couteau faisait qu'il ne correspondait pas aux canons académiques de beauté, mais ses yeux légèrement tombants et ses frisettes lui donnaient un air presque poétique. Il mordilla l'ongle de son pouce avec un rictus moqueur et descendit tranquillement du manège avant de suivre ses amis, déjà occupés à autre chose.

Cette bande là respirait le charisme et les problèmes, mais avait visiblement d'autres priorités que de créer une esclandre.

Zoé se renfrogna. Qui fallait-il soudoyer dans ce pays pour avoir droit à un peu de spectacle?!

-Ça me dépasse, marmonna-t-elle à voix basse avant d'avaler le reste de son dîner et de reprendre sa route.

Alors qu'elle inspectait des vestes en jean posées sur l'étalage d'un marchand, son œil fut attiré par la devanture colorée de ce qui semblait être un magasin de comics. Elle délaissa aussitôt le stand et pénétra dans la boutique. Il flottait dans les lieux une odeur d'encens, d'huile de vidange et de barbecue. L'air était lourd et enfumé et les gérants étaient assoupis derrière le comptoir à coté d'une vieille télévision muette. Zoé fit quelques pas dans les rayonnages et du bout des doigts, commença à faire défiler les magazines rangés dans des bacs. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre système de classement. Tous les genres et tous les super-héros se côtoyaient dans un méli-mélo qui frôlait l'anarchie.

Tandis qu'elle feuilletait un numéro au hasard, Zoé se sentit subitement observée. Relevant les yeux, elle constata que deux jeunes gens, qui devaient être de quatre ou cinq ans ses cadets, la regardaient fixement depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Le premier avait des sourcils assez épais pour y tourner le prochain King-Kong, et un bandana usé en travers du front. Le second affichait un air posé, et ses yeux trahissaient une intelligence qui n'était pas de son âge. Elle tenta un sourire engageant, mais ils ne le lui rendirent pas.

Était-ce une coutume locale de ne _pas_ sourire?

Après un bref échange de regards, les adolescents se décollèrent du mur auquel ils étaient adossés et vinrent à sa rencontre avant de l'aborder sans ménagement.

-On ne t'as jamais vue par ici.

-Et on connait _tout le monde._

Le ton abrupt ainsi que l'attitude presque dominatrice indiquaient qu'ils étaient ici chez eux. Les patrons de l'établissement avaient visiblement de drôle de standards d'éducation pour leurs bambins. La jeune femme fit son maximum pour paraître engageante envers les deux Gremlins et leur tendit la main:

-Je m'appelle Zoé Castan! Je viens d'emménager!

Le garçon au bandana regarda sa main mais ne la serra pas. Zoé la retira lentement, finit par la mettre dans sa poche et se sentit alors obligée d'ajouter:

-Je suis ici pour mes études.

Le plus âgé des deux fronça les sourcils, l'air suspicieux.

-Y'a pas d'université à Santa Carla.

-Je ne suis pas de cours, répondit Zoé, je mène des recherches.

-Sur quoi?

-Les vampires.

Il y eut un silence lourd. Si lourd que Zoé eut clairement l'impression de recevoir un piano sur la tête. C'était toujours à ce moment que les rires sardoniques éclataient dans l'assistance mais les deux garçons en face d'elle n'avaient pas du tout l'air de trouver cela amusant.

-Venir à Santa Carla étudier les vampires...j'appelle ça chercher les ennuis, marmonna le premier.

-Si j'étais toi, je me barrerais vite fait, rajouta le second.

Zoé fut cette fois légèrement désarçonnée. Elle eut un demi sourire et demanda:

-Pourquoi? Le syndicat des vampires unifiés de Santa Carla va me poursuivre pour atteinte à la vie privée?

-Rigoles tant que tu le peux mais ici on ne déconne pas avec les vampires. Tu ne serais pas la première à disparaître sans laisser de traces.

Il avait l'air si sérieux en disant cela que cette fois, Zoé ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire:

-Et de toutes les théories imaginables pouvant expliquer ces disparitions, vous avez décidé que la plus plausible était la présence de vampires? Ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes!

Alors qu'elle s'esclaffait sans vergogne, elle vit un des garçon lui tendre un comics, ou plutôt le lui coller dans les mains de force.

-Pour l'instant, tu vois les lumières de Santa Carla. Tu crois que tu connais le vrai visage de la ville. Mais attends. Regardes autour de toi, et tu verras qu'ici rien n'est ce qu'il paraît être. Même pas nous.

-Oh et j'imagine que vous faîtes partie d'une organisation secrète, dédiée à la croisade contre le mal, la défense de l'humanité et la gloire de l'Amérique, fit elle d'un ton ironique, vous vous rassemblez tous les vendredi soirs pour vous baigner dans des piscines d'ail?

Le plus jeune fronça le nez, vexé, mais son aîné réagit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer.

-Je suis Alan Frog, dit ce dernier, et lui c'est mon frère, Edgard. On veille sur Santa Carla, parce que personne d'autre ne le peut.

-Ou ne le veut, ajouta Edgard d'un ton morne en fusillant Zoé du regard.

-Prends la BD, et lis la. Au pire t'y trouveras du matériau pour tes «recherches». Notre numéro est à la fin.

-C'est la technique de drague la plus nulle de tous les temps, commenta Zoé avec un sourire entendu.

Silence.

Bien. Éviter les blagues, ils y étaient visiblement aussi réceptifs que des pierres. Alan la fixa un moment et finit par ajouter:

-Et si tu veux mettre tes talents au service d'une juste cause, viens nous trouver. On aura du travail pour toi. On est pas les seuls à lutter contre ces salauds de suceurs de sang. Il y en a d'autres comme nous, ailleurs. San Francisco, Chicago, dans tout le pays. On pourrait toujours avoir besoin d'une experte de ton genre dans nos rangs.

-J'y...penserai.

Zoé leva les pouces avec un sourire crispé puis fourra le magazine dans sa besace et quitta le magasin. A peine sortie, elle prit un moment pour se repasser la scène qui venait de se produire et roula des yeux.

-Complètement fêlés ces deux là, fit elle d'un ton incrédule.

Le reste de sa promenade fut agréable et sans incidents majeurs. Personne sur la promenade ne semblait avoir le moindre tracas, sans que Zoé parvienne à savoir si tous ces gens étaient profondément insouciants ou s'ils étaient collectivement lancés dans une amnésie temporaire. S'enivrer de musique et de lumière artificielle pouvait aider à oublier que le jour n'était pas aussi clair qu'il le paraissait, et le soleil pas aussi chaleureux qu'on pouvait le croire. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel dans la manière dont les stands de la promenade s'étalaient le long de la plage et dans les lueurs qui constellaient cette dernière. Ici on pouvait sans aucun doute se perdre et oublier, quant on avait pas le cœur assez léger pour profiter de la vie comme elle venait.

Zoé se félicita de ces pensées profondes, se promettant de les noter quelque part en attendant son jour de gloire. Sa thèse semblait être le seul obstacle entre elle et ce glorieux moment de complétude où elle deviendrait un professeur respecté...et payé. Cette réflexion en amena une autre et la jeune femme finit par mettre les mains dans le poches. Il allait falloir cesser de vivre dans le déni et se pencher sur l'épineuse question de ses revenus quotidiens. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'entretenir et elle avait fait avec eux un pacte presque démoniaque: le vieux pick-up et la caution de l'appartement contre la promesse de voler de ses propres ailes une fois arrivée à Santa Carla. Travailler. La belle affaire. Mais quelle profession pourrait-elle bien exercer _ici_?

Serveuse? Trop maladroite. Dealeuse? Elle n'avait pas le moindre sens des affaires. Strip-teaseuse? Sans seins et avec sa grâce de canard, cela allait être ardu. Elle commençait à se demander si faire passer des algues pour de la marijuana serait une arnaque lucrative, lorsque son œil fut attiré par une tâche de couleur vive dans sa vision périphérique.

Elle venait d'apercevoir un prospectus jaune poussin collé sur la devanture d'un magasin. Zoé s'approcha et le lut rapidement. Le gérant recherchait de l'aide pour le créneau allant de 8 heures du soir à 1h du matin, moment de la fermeture. Les boutiques de la promenade étaient surtout nocturnes, le cœur de la ville battant son rythme dès le coucher du soleil. puis entra dans la boutique. Elle fut accueillie par une jeune femme aux yeux sombres.

-Je peux vous aider? Demanda celle ci.

Zoé se passa une main dans les cheveux et répondit:

-J'ai vu le tract. Dehors.

-Pour le job?

-C'est ça.

-Merci seigneur, je commençais à désespérer! Surtout ne bougez pas, je vais chercher le patron.

D'une démarche aérienne, la jeune femme traversa le magasin et disparut par une porte de service avant de revenir peu après accompagnée d'un homme. Il était grand et semblait quelque peu gauche dans ses mouvement, mais il avait un visage amical, celui d'une personne qui ne s'attire jamais les foudres de qui que ce soit. Ses lunettes à branches épaisses lui donnaient l'air d'un professeur. Il sourit à Zoé et lui tendit la main.

-Je suis le propriétaire de cet établissement. Maria m'a dit que vous veniez pour l'offre d'emploi?

-Oui Monsieur j'ai...

-Appelez moi Max, fit il avec un sourire.

Zoé sourit en retour, ravie.

-Je viens d'arriver à Santa Carla, expliqua-t-elle, je suis étudiante en Histoire et je comptes rester un moment, alors je cherche un emploi sur le long terme. Je suis travailleuse et que je ne crée pas de problèmes! Je peux ranger, trier, accueillir les clients, passer la serpillère, courser les voleurs, ce que vous voulez!

Max eut un éclat de rire.

-En voilà de la motivation! étudiante dites vous? Vous me paraissez un peu âgée pour être une novice, quel est votre domaine de travail, si cela n'est pas indiscret?

Tout le monde semblait visiblement vouloir une réponse à cette question. Zoé répondit à Max en lui disant le nom de sa thèse et l'homme haussa les sourcils avec un geste de tête appréciatif.

-Un bien beau sujet. Je ne savais pas que Santa Carla était spécialisée en vampirisme et autres créatures de la nuit! J'en apprends tous les jours!

-Moi aussi. Visiblement certains locaux se prennent pour Van Hellsing et pensent que la ville est _littéralement _infestée de vampires. Je me suis faite alpaguer par deux benêts qui m'ont enjoint à rejoindre leur « congrégation de lumière ».

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec une emphase presque dramatique. Max eut l'air encore plus étonné.

-En voilà une drôle de lubie.

Zoé haussa une épaule.

-Je suppose que c'est comme la galle: ça se transmet facilement et s'éradique sur le long terme.

Max eut un petit rire et la regarda brièvement, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Vous m'avez l'air d'une jeune femme intelligente et fiable, c'est plus que ce que beaucoup de patrons peuvent attendre de leurs employés. Et je me dois de vous avouer que personne dans cette ville ne veut vraiment travailler sur ces plages horaires... pas alors que la fête bat son plein sur la diriez vous de revenir demain soir, même heure? Maria vous montrera le magasin, vous apprendra le système de rangement, et vous pourrez «prendre vos fonctions». Cela vous convient-il?

Zoé serra la main qu'il lui tendait et la secoua vigoureusement.

-Ça serait parfait! Je vous remercie infiniment! C'est très généreux de votre part!

-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel et je crois que nous y trouverons tout deux notre compte! Je vous dit à demain soir! Rentrez bien et soyez prudente! Les rues ne sont pas sures à cette heure!

Zoé avisa la pendule. Minuit moins cinq. Elle leva le bras et gonfla son biceps.

-Ne craignez rien! Ça ne se voit pas mais je suis un vrai caïd!

Après un dernier échange de politesses, elle sortit du magasin et inspira profondément l'air nocturne. 10 sur 10, strike, bingo. Elle avait désormais un appartement, un travail, une guitare et le ventre plein. Que demandait le peuple? Elle mit les mains dans les poches et commença à s'éloigner du magasin. Un bruit de moteurs vrombissant dans son dos la fit brièvement se retourner et elle distingua un petit groupe de motards qui se garait devant l'entrée, mais elle ne s'attarda pas. Elle aurait _tout_ le temps du monde pour rencontrer ce genre d'énergumènes dans les mois à venir.

Le lendemain, Zoé s'éveilla au doux son...du cri des mouettes. Un couple semblait avoir décidé de nicher sur le toit voisin et faisait un raffut de tous les diables. Se levant en grommelant, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon:

-Saletés de piafs! Si je vous attrape je vous mets dans une tourte!

Il était à peine sept heures mais il faisait bon et doux. Santa Carla dormait encore à l'exception de quelques véhicules qui prenaient la direction des villes voisines. Zoé sentit un vent frais et iodé balayer son visage et regarda au loin. Par delà la promenade, la mer avait une teinte grisée et es derniers nuages de la nuit se dissipaient au dessus de la ligne d'horizon, laissant apparaître quelques tâches de bleu sombre. Le soleil peinait à émerger. La journée serait mitigée.

La jeune femme rentra dans l'appartement et passa l'heure et demie suivante à se préparer en repassant mentalement le programme qu'elle s'était fixée.

Elle devait passer au fond d'archive municipal et rejoindre le magasin de Max une fois la nuit venue. Fouillant au travers de ses affaires, elle dénicha une veste de bucheron qu'elle enfila par dessus son débardeur et de son short, puis chaussa ses Converses, et sans prendre la peine de faire ses lacets, quitta l'appartement. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte à clé, elle entendit le cliquetis distinctif de talons aiguilles dans le couloir. Se retournant, elle vit venir vers elle une jeune femmes aux jambes fuselées, qui titubait en pouffant. L'inconnue fouillait dans son sac à main et finit par en extirper des clés qu'elle fit tinter avant d'essayer les faire rentrer dans la serrure de l'appartement voisin. Zoé la regarda échouer plusieurs fois et finit par proposer son aide. L'inconnue tourna son visage de poupée vers elle et rit en lui tendant ses clés:

-Je crois que j'ai _un peu_ trop bu! Un peu _beaucoup_ trop bu! Chantonna-t-elle, la fête, les amis, tout ça...je t'ai jamais vue...c'est toi ma nouvelle voisine?

Zoé hocha la tête en souriant alors qu'elle faisait tourner les clés dans la serrure.

-J'espère que tu vas être un peu plus sympa que la dernière, celle là c'était une _peste_, toujours à venir me chercher des noises pour rien! Je veux dire: c'est Santa Carla, on peut pas empêcher les gens de faire la fête tu vois ce que je veux dire, enfin moi ce que j'en dit...

Elle éclata de rire.

-Je parles trop hein? Je suis désolée, je vais aller dormir, tu verras je suis beaucoup plus sympa à jeun là j'ai la tête qui tourne, tu sais ce que c'est...Je m'appelle Lele.

-Moi c'est Zoé. Enchantée!

-C'est sympa ça Zoé! C'est mignon!

Et elle donna à Zoé une pichenette sur le nez avant de rire et d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement en chantant.

-_Oh girls, they wanna have fu-un! Girls, they wanna! Wanna have fun, girls!_

Avec un clin d'œil elle lança:

-Merci pour la porte! On se fera une soirée un de ces quatre, t'es chic comme tout! Allez, au lit! Peace!

Et sur ces bons mots, elle referma la porte. Zoé roula des yeux en souriant. A New-York, personne ne connaissait son voisin. Le maximum de la cordialité était d'appeler la police lorsqu'une odeur suspecte sortait d'un appartement. C'était là le comble des relations humaine à la Grande Pomme. Mais elle, Zoé Castan, venait d'hériter d'une voisine digne D'Alice aux pays des merveilles, le lapin blanc en moins. Tout un programme.

Elle quitta l'immeuble alors qu'un grondement lointain indiquait un orage sur l'océan. D'un pas vif, elle descendit la rue et découvrit Santa Carla au point du jour. Les derniers fêtards déambulaient d'un pas traînant tandis que les magasins ouvraient lentement. L'air marin avait remplacé l'odeur de sucre, de friture et de fumée qui envahissait la ville à la tombée de la nuit. Disparus, les néons, les feux de Bengale et les vapeurs colorées. Tout prenait une allure plus réelle, les bâtiments révélaient leurs teintes grisées et blanches, le ciel reprenait ses droits, les rares plantes sur les balcons formaient des tâches vertes que les tons orageux des nuages faisait apparaître moins lumineuses qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment. Il y avait des punks au coin des rues, des musiciens sous des pergolas, des bandes de jeunes à l'arrière de pick-up, des individus au visage masqué par des capuches, qui semblaient attendre des clients. Et à côté de cette faune, des parents accompagnés de leurs enfants, des jeunes filles en tenue légère, des hippies aux dread longues et décolorées, des skaters aux tee-shirts marqués par la javel. Un patchwork qui semblait résumer Santa Carla mieux que n'importe quel guide touristique: on pouvait y perdre son cœur, ou sa vie. Tout dépendait de quelle meute on choisissait de fréquenter.

Lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber, Zoé avait atteint le bâtiment des archives, une imposante construction située un peu plus loin que la Promenade et dont les vitres donnaient sur la mer. Le bâtiment était l'ancienne mairie, devenue trop peu fonctionnelle et excentrée pour satisfaire les besoins d'efficacité de la ville. Les escaliers de bois, les grandes salles tapissées et les bibliothèques poussiéreuses convenaient mieux aux précieux documents que personne ne consultait jamais_._

Après s'être présentée à l'accueil et avoir obtenu sa carte de lectrice, Zoé monta un escalier de marbre et déboucha dans la salle de lecture. Une pièce ouverte sur la mer et bien chauffée, meublée de tables de bois sombre et de lampes ouvragées. Et déserte. Zoé posa son sac sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva lança:

-Y'a quelqu'un?

Aucune réponse.

-Vraiment personne?

-Me voilà! J'accoure! Pas de panique!

Zoé écarquilla les yeux. Un vieil homme à la démarche vive venait de surgir des rayonnages. Il frappa dans ses mains.

-Une jeune femme! Ici! Êtes-vous perdue ma petite demoiselle?

-Subitement, j'ai un doute.

Il éclata de rire et s'approcha. Sa peau burinée par le soleil était crevassée de ride mais son corps n'était ne semblait pas subir les affres de l'âge. Il courait plus qu'il ne marchait, s'exclamait plus qu'il ne parlait.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-J'ai ici une lettre du département d'Histoire de l'université de New-York, contresignée par le directeur des archives municipales. J'aurais besoin d'un accès à ces documents, s'il vous plait.

Elle passa son doigt sur la liste alors que l'archiviste mettait des lunettes en demi-lune et fronçait le nez pour déchiffrer les caractères. Il hochait la tête en silence à mesure qu'il lisait et finit par plier la lettre.

-Les journaux des premiers colons espagnols...holala c'est vieux tout ça...je crois que nous avons quelques traductions dans la série suivante...Je vais vous les chercher...ils doivent être dans la série 2jn...personne n'y va jamais, de toute façon personne ne viens. Il n'y a que moi, le bon vieil Erschel! Le seul capitaine à bord de ce rafiot!

-Ahoi! s'exclama Zoé, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du vieil homme.

-Allez vous installer! Près des fenêtres si possible cet endroit devient une vraie caverne par mauvais temps!

Zoé leva le pouce et s'assit tranquillement près d'une des vitres. Au dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Elle se perdit un moment dans la contemplation de la mer, puis se résolut à sortir d'une pochette cartonnée un amas de feuilles. Elle les avait noircies de son écriture resserrée et élancée. Le côté gauche de chaque feuille était dédié à des extraits du manuscrit roumain qu'elle avait tiré des fonds de New-York, le côté droit à des commentaires. Elle parcourut des yeux la première page. La traduction du manuscrit avait été effectuée par le département des langues slaves de sa propre université, elle pouvait donc légitimement se fier à leur expertise. Mais elle avait parfois toujours du mal à croire ce que l'auteur anonyme du document avait décrit.

_Le 3e jour d'Octobre de l'année 1451._

_Ils ont pris Yvan, mon second né. Il est le troisième enfant du village à disparaître. Certains blâment les loups, les ours et autres créatures malignes de la forêt. Je blâme les sans-reflet. Ils sont arrivés du noir et des montagnes il y a maintenant deux mois. Ils sont venus comme un vent pestilentiel qui ravage les récoltes, tue l'enfant au sein de sa mère et pourrit les entrailles de la fille dans la fleur de l'âge. Ils sont cinq. Deux femelles et trois mâles.D'aucuns disent qu'ils ne paraissent que la nuit car ils récoltent branchages et charbon et miel au cœur du bois tout le jour. Mais je connais leur vraie nature. Nul visage n'apparaît quand ils passent devant les vitres de l'auberge, quand ils cheminent le long de l'eau, à la rivière. Leur souffle empeste, leurs ongles sont des griffes acérées et ils sentent le sang. Mon père m'a raconté la légende de ces hommes et ces femmes aux dents de bêtes et aux yeux d'aigle, toujours dissimulés dans l'ombre des arbres et blafards sous la lumière de la lune. Il m'a parlé d'une femme aux cheveux de feu, accompagnée de ses complices assoiffés de sang, il m'a raconté les disparitions et les morts. Ils sont revenus et que Dieu m'assiste dans ma tâche mais nul d'entre eux n'en réchappera cette fois._

_Le 15e jour d'Octobre 1451._

_Ils se sont mis en route. J'ai quitté le feu de mon foyer et le cœur de ma femme Svetlana pour me lancer à leur poursuite. Elle m'a appelé insensé, fol, et sot,m'a dit que mon rôle n'était pas de partir, que le village avait besoin d'un questeur et d'un juge. Mais si nous n'allumons nulle lumière dans la nuit, l'ombre gagnera. Elle a pris Yvan, la petite Soshana et le nouveau né d'Igor. Que Dieu m'aide. Que Dieu me pardonne. Il m'a donné la culture et un peu de bien, le don de l'écriture et celui de la foi, une femme et une descendance. Qu'il accepte que je me consacre en retour à la défense des hommes face au règne des monstres. _

_Le 20e jour d'Octobre 1451._

_Je suis les sans reflet au travers de la forêt. J'ai peint mon visage à l'aide de sang séché, de boue et je porte en collier des pattes de lapin tranchées. L'odeur de pourriture et de terre masque la mienne, du moins je le crois. Je porte plusieurs épaisseurs de peaux animales, et j'ai bon espoir que cela étouffe le bruit de mon cœur. Ils se repèrent à l'odorat, à l'ouïe, sentent la vie autour d'eux et la traquent. Jusqu'ici ils ne semblent pas m'avoir repéré. Je ne me lave pas, je ne mange que des racines et des rongeurs capturés au collet. Mon papier, je le garde contre ma poitrine et le charbon qui me sert de fusain est dans une bourse de cuir à mon flanc. La femelle rousse mène le groupe comme une meute de loups. Chacun a sa place, chacun a son rôle, et jamais n'y déroge. Le mâle de la dominante chasse et tue en silence. Jamais il ne parle, toujours, il observe, il est le guetteur sur qui se repose ses acolytes. L'autre femelle est l'appât, elle semble être encore enfant et telle une lumière, elle attire les insectes que nous sommes, les fait plonger dans la nuit et ne les rends pas. Les deux derniers sont identiques en apparence comme en comportement. Ils ne sont que rires et divertissements et donnent à cette bande une apparence presque humaine. Ils sont des monstres dans des peaux d'hommes. Ils se déplacent à la tombée du jour, dorment le reste du temps dans des cavernes, sous des cascades, dans les ruines de bâtiments. Je ne sais quelle est leur prochaine destination._

_Le 1er jour de Novembre 1451. _

_Je les ai vu à l'œuvre pour la première fois. Ils ont saisit sur un grand chemin, un groupe de laboureurs qui revenaient de l'auberge. Ils ont surgit des ténèbres depuis le ciel et ont arraché la peau et les yeux de leurs victimes avant de boire leur sang à même la gorge. La femelle rousse a attaqué la première, c'est son privilège. Les autres ont suivit. Une fois le massacre finit, ils ont mis les corps dans le fossé et ont poursuivit leur chemin vers l'abbaye en ruine qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres plus au Sud._

_La rousse et son mâle marchent toujours de concert. Ils se touchent et parlent dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Il a pour elle des attentions surprenantes: il met des fleurs sauvages dans ses cheveux, la bouscule comme pour jouer. Les deux plus jeunes se disputent régulièrement mais ne vont nulle part l'un sans l'autre. Quant à la femelle blonde, elle passe un temps indécent à brosser ses cheveux en chantant. Sa voix est mélodieuse, mais c'est un chant de mort. Elle est toujours placée dernière au sein de la meute, mais le mâle dominant veille sur elle. Que sont ils? Hommes pervertis ou monstres déguisés? Des âmes perdues ou des coquilles vides imitant les créatures de Dieu? Ils évitent en tout cas la demeure du Seigneur. Elle les révulse, les repousse. _

_Le 5e jour de Novembre 1451._

_Je suis parvenu à piéger la femelle blonde. Elle s'est écartée du groupe lors du coucher du soleil et est sortie la première du repère où ils ont trouvé refuge. Je l'ai suivie à la rivière et ait attendu qu'elle commence à brosser ses cheveux en se mirant dans l'eau. J'ai ensuite utilisé l'arc que j'ai emporté avec moi depuis Borsec. Ma flèche l'a atteinte en plein cœur. Je jure devant Dieu que jamais je n'oublierai le hurlement qu'elle a poussé. Un cri d'enfant, suraigu et ignoble. J'ai eu peur l'espace d'un bref moment, j'ai craint d'avoir commis un péché en abattant une créature si frêle. Puis j'ai vu ses yeux jaunes se fixer sur moi et ses dents pointues alors qu'elle agonisait sur le sol. Dans ses prunelles, il y avait l'enfer et tous les châtiments de Dieu. A ce moment, j'ai été pris d'une terreur si profonde que je me suis enfuit sans demander mon reste. Je suis actuellement dans une auberge miteuse. J'ignore le nom du village où je me trouve. J'écris à la lumière de la lune, je n'ose allumer une chandelle. Les autres viendront pour moi, je le sens dans mon cœur et mon ventre. Pendant que je fuyait, j'ai entendu leurs hurlements de colère et de douleur. Ils vont venir, ils chercheront à la venger. _

_Le 6e jour de Novembre 1451._

_Il s'est passé quelque chose près des portes de la ville. Le garde de nuit a été retrouvé égorgé avec le reste des soldats de la ronde. Ils sont là. Ils viennent pour moi. Je ne passerai pas la nuit. Je crois devenir fou d'angoisse et de terreur, j'entends la chanson que chantait l'enfant blonde, lorsqu'elle contemplait son reflet dans l'eau de la rivière. C'est comme une rengaine qui m'obsède, je crois la percevoir dans le souffle du vent, je sais qu'il la fredonneront quand ils viendront me prendre ce soir:_

«_Ce qui est déjà mort ne succombe pas deux fois_

_Charon lui, se retourne, mais le corps n'est pas là_

_Qui berne le trépas, le bernera toujours_

_J'ai payé tout mon du, je suis sur le retour_

_Et tous les assassins tremperons dans leur sang_

_Sang versé sur les os de ceux que je perdis_

_Pour les ramener à moi grands, forts et aguerris_

_Qu'ils hurlent sous la lune dont ils sont les enfants_

_Ce qui est déjà mort ne peut jamais périr_

_Qui triche avec la vie est le meilleur larron_

_Colère et feu nous fumes tous faits à la façon_

_De celui dont pitié ne se peut obtenir »_

Rien de manuscrit s'arrêtait là. Zoé tapota sur la table de la pointe de son crayon. L'auteur avait un style prenant, presque magnétique, et se laisser emporter par le récit de sa traque était toujours plus tentant que d'analyser le document de manière objective. Zoé avait beau savoir que tout cela n'était que des délires sortis d'un cerveau à l'imagination débridée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une intense fascination. Cet inconnu avait pris la peine de noircir des dizaines de page, plus de cent même. Et pourquoi? Pour satisfaire un fantasme littéraire personnel? Peu probable: les contemporains du 14e siècle avaient le plus souvent d'autres priorités que de se vautrer dans leurs propres mondes fictionnels.

Elle fut interrompue dans son raisonnement par Erschel, qui revenait de la réserve. Il avait dans les mains deux boites qu'il déposa devant elle avant de les tapoter du plat de la main.

-Les journaux des premiers colons de Santa Carla! 16e siècle! Et leur traduction, opérée par nos départements en 1969! vous devriez avoir tout ce dont vous avez besoin!

-Vous êtes mon sauveur.

-Oh, seigneur, ça fait des années qu'on ne m'a pas dit ça. Je vous laisse à vos réflexions! Et, rappelez moi votre sujet de recherche?

-Mythes populaires et catharsis collective. En d'autres termes, les vampires.

Erschel resta une seconde silencieux, un air légèrement circonspect sur le visage.

-Les universités autorisent ce genre de sujet? A mon époque, on étudiait la guerre de Sécession ou je ne sais pas moi, la construction des chemins de fer.

-Les temps changent!

-Ça, pour changer! Les vampires...drôle d'idée tout de même...

Et il s'éloigna en continuant de se parler à lui même et de commenter le curieux choix de Zoé, laquelle roula des yeux en souriant et ouvrit la première boite.

Les documents étaient étonnamment bien conservés. Elle les inspecta, inspirant leur odeur de poussière et les mis côte à côte avec les traductions des archives.

«_Santa Carla ; Juillet 1576»_

_Nous sommes parmi les premiers arrivés. La côte est sauvage et le soleil cruel mais j'ai bon espoir que la garnison repousse les autochtones et que nous construisions ici une colonie. La mer nous fournira de quoi vivre jusqu'à l'hiver._

_«Santa Carla ; Juillet 1576»_

_Nous sommes officiellement installés depuis six mois. Héléna et les enfants s'adaptent tant bien que mal, les maux d'estomac et les insolations guettent cependant les plus chaleur est presque insoutenable à cette période de l'année. Certains s'en accommodent mieux que d'autres. De nouveaux colons sont arrivés cette nuit depuis les plaines du centre .Le colonel Della Rovera n'a pas pu obtenir d'eux ni papiers ni informations. Ils ne parlent pas espagnols. Ils me paraissent bien jeunes pour des voyageurs, ils ne possèdent aucune arme et aucun bagage. Le Colonel leur a donné trois jours pour se présenter à la garnison et régulariser leur situation._

_« Santa Carla; Juillet 1576 »_

_Le feu a pris dans le fort militaire cette nuit, sans prévenir. Les hurlements en provenance des bâtiments ont réveillé Héléna et les petits. Je suis sorti immédiatement avec d'autres pour acheminer de l'eau mais il était trop tard. Tous ont périt à l'intérieur. Le colonel également. C'est un désastre pour nous tous. Qui nous protégera désormais sinon nous même? Nous avons des ennemis, je le crois sans le moindre doute. J'ai vu des silhouettes à travers les flammes ce soir là. Et j'ai reconnu un des voyageurs inconnus arrivés il y a quelques jours. Je ne sais quel démon peut marcher dans les flammes sans mourir, mais je l'ai vu de mes yeux et aujourd'hui nulle trace de cette bande dans les rues de la ville. C'est comme si aucun d'entre eux n'avait existé. Je crains que le malheur ne nous frappe d'ici peu._

_« Santa Carla; Aout 1576 »_

_D'autres sont venus cette nuit.j'ai appris à les reconnaître désormais, à la manière dont ils viennent sans chariots, sans bagages et sans protection d'aucune sorte. Il en vient toutes les semaines désormais. Des jeunes, des vieux, des femmes et des hommes, toujours en petit groupe, toujours menés par un chef aux yeux froids. Ils ne parlent à nul autre que ceux de leur sorte, ils arrivent à la tombée du jour et disparaissent dans les ombres des venelles et des rues. Ils sont tous de la même espèce, je le sens. Héléna partage mes doutes, elle a toujours eu une double vue. Elle dit qu'ils sont des « sans reflet », des « blafards » ou des « enfants de la lune ». Que sa grand mère en Castille lui interdisait de sortir à la nuit tombée en raison de leur présence et lui défendait d'inviter qui que ce soit dans leur demeure. Je les observe désormais, je guette chaque arrivée suspecte dans Santa Carla. Des gens disparaissent. Nous pensions trouver un paradis, je crois que c'est l'enfer qui vient à nous._

_« Santa Carla; février 1577»_

_Héléna et moi tentons de prévenir la population de la plaie qui nous menace. Nous avons rassemblé assez d'éléments pour être certains de ce que sont ces inconnus venus de l'Est: ils n'ont nul reflet, ne sortent jamais le jour, hantent des lieux déserts pour se protéger de la lumière du soleil et chassent. Ils se déplacent telle une meute, le chef en tête, et traquent les imprudents à l'odorat et à l'ouïe. Leur vue est acérée également mais uniquement dans le noir. Ils bougent de concert, ils sont collés les uns aux autres comme les membres de la plus soudée des cohortes. Et ils évitent la nouvelle église de Santa Carla comme la peste. L'image de Dieu doit leur faire horreur._

_La nuit passée, j'ai décidé d'en avoir le cœur net et j'ai quitté mon foyer avec dans mes mains, une gourde d'eau bénite. Je sais où se cachent les voyageurs, ils errent toujours près de la mer et des tavernes du port. _

_'ai trouvé un membre isolé d'une meute, un garçon aux gestes agités et au comportement enthousiaste. Il devait être le plus jeune de sa famille, les benjamins sont souvent ceux dont l'humanité n'est pas encore éteinte. Ils ont de la joie dans le cœur et ils mettent cette joie au service de leur instinct de destruction. Ils sont des meurtriers de bonne foi, des enfants perdus, et les proies les plus faciles à piéger. J'ai attendu qu'il s'écarte de son groupe. Puis, alors qu'il passait dans une ruelle, je l'ai frappé au moyen d'un piolet tel que celui qu'utilisent les ouvriers sur les chantiers de la chapelle, près de la falaise. Il n'est pas mort sur le coup mais a poussé un cri de douleur. J'ai ensuite répandu sur son visage l'eau bénite. Sa peau a fondu comme de la cire face au feu. Jamais je n'oublierai l'odeur de la chair en train de se dissoudre. Ses hurlements eux aussi resteront gravés dans mon esprit. Il m'a ensuite fallu agir vite et j'ai plongé un pieu de bois dans sa poitrine à l'endroit du cœur. Cette fois, il a convulsé, s'est tordu sur le sol tel un vers répugnant et a vomit des torrents de sang avant d'expirer dans un râle. Héléna avait raison._

_Vampires. _

_Ces hommes et ces femmes sont tous membres de cette race maudite. Et je fais le serment sur la vie de mes enfants, sur mon dieu, sur ma foi, que jamais je ne cesserai mon combat. Jamais ma famille ne quittera Santa Carla avant de l'avoir purgée de tous ces fauves aux dents longues et monstres de la nuit. J'en fait le serment. Cette ville est notre ville, cette terre est notre terre. Nous la défendrons. Et si nous brûlons, ils brûleront avec nous._

Zoé mordilla la pointe de son crayon. Encore ce terme: « Sans reflet ». Encore cette mention de « meutes », d'instinct de chasse. Il n'y avait rien de mystique dans ces écrits, elle n'avait pas affaire à des fous. Mais considérer que leurs écrits relataient des évènements s'étant véritablement produits était hors de question. Il devait y avoir une explication logique à cela, et n'était-ce pas le but profond de son étude que de trouver cette explication?

Elle continua de feuilleter le journal. Les notes devenaient moins narratives au fur et à mesure des pages, pour finalement ne plus consister qu'en une suite de conseils, de méthodes et d'avertissements.

_« Les vampires sont des créatures sociables. Ils évoluent en fratries, familles, meutes ou ruches. Un vampire solitaire est un danger auquel nul ne peut se mesurer sans y avoir été préparé car son état ne peut découler que d'une folie profonde ou de la perte de son ancien groupe. Dans les deux cas, son esprit sera vicié et son instinct de tueur ne connaîtra plus de bornes. En cas de rencontre avec un solitaire: fuyez »_

_« Ils ont des dictons, des comptines et des chansons venues d'un autre âge. En voilà une, entendue sur le port il y a deux nuits de cela:_

_« Si tu cours sous la lune lèves toi_

_Si tu hurles sous les étoiles lèves toi_

_Si le feu est dans tes veines et le sang sur ton corps, lèves toi_

_Si la nuit est ta mère et le soleil un père absent, lèves toi_

_Si tes frères sont un enfer de feu, tes sœurs un désert de glace_

_Ton corps un roc sans âge et tes crocs de tranchants poignards_

_lèves toi_

_Et suis moi, suis moi, le temps ne veut rien dire_

_Laisse la souffrance aux fils du jour et la foi aux faibles_

_Tu ne mourras pas, la mort est une maîtresse jalouse_

_Si tu la trompes une fois, elle ne reviendra jamais. »_

Zoé souligna la dernière phrase, puis l'entoura. Perturbant.

L'après midi s'écoula rapidement, la tempête continuant de faire rage au dehors. Ce ne fut que vers la fin de la journée que la pluie cessa de tomber et que les nuages se dissipèrent. Une lumière dorée et carmine tomba sur Santa Carla, faisant luire les rues détrempées et en à peine une heure, ces dernières retrouvèrent leur activité coutumière. Rien ne semblait devoir perturber les traditions de la ville. Zoé regarda brièvement par la fenêtre des archives et fourra paresseusement ses affaires dans sa besace. Elle devait être chez Max à la tombée de la nuit. Autant se mettre en route.

Elle remarqua qu'Erschel avait quant à lui allumé les lumières de son bureau et sirotait une tasse de thé, le nez sur un énorme volume.

-J'y vais, dit-elle gentiment.

-Très bien, très bien, répondit le vieil homme en prenant les boites d'archives des mains de Zoé, je vous met ça en réserve! La pêche a été bonne?

-Oh oui!les vampires ici, c'est visiblement une religion.

La bouche d'Erschel se tordit en un drôle de sourire et il marmonna:

-Oui, oui, oui, c'est une légende locale...la « terre des vampires », je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, les jeunes perpétuent cette idée, que voulez vous...

Il se racla la gorge:

-Rentrez bien. Ne parlez pas aux inconnus, si vous pouvez l'éviter nous avons une..._faune_ un peu particulière ici. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. Avez vous un spray au poivre?

Zoé écarquilla les yeux. Même à New-York, elle avait toujours négligé cet outil d'auto-défense, préférant le traditionnel combo « manchette-balayette ». Erschel du voir son expression car il s'écria:

-Petite malheureuse! Vous tenez donc à vous faire dévorer par tous les malfrats des environs! Avec votre frimousse, vous allez les attirer comme un pot de confiture attire les abeilles! Attendez ici!

-Mais je...

-Et ne discutez pas!

Le vieillard s'en alla fouiller dans un tiroir en grommelant dans sa barbe et finit par en tirer un paquet de tissus, qu'il tendit à Zoé.

-Mon dernier spray date de 1965, je doute qu'il fonctionne encore, mais je garde toujours quelques outils dans mon bureau, juste... au cas où.

Zoé défit le paquet et frémit: un couteau de chasse. Il était assez grand pour égorger n'importe qui et luisait froidement sous la lumière. Elle n'aimait pas les armes. Elle les exécrait pour être honnête. La simple pensée de pouvoir donner la mort au moyen de cette chose la rendit nerveuse et elle dit:

-Je n'en aurai pas besoin, je suis navrée, vraiment vous êtes très aimable, mais je préfère vous la rendre.

-On ne sait jamais de quoi on peut avoir besoin ici. Gardez là jusqu'à demain matin et si elle s'avère inutile, vous me la rapporterez et irez vous acheter de quoi vous protéger. En attendant, conservez là avec vous. Je ne vous demande pas de vous en servir, juste de la prendre. Je vois trop d'affiches de jeunes personnes disparues, je n'aime pas savoir celles que je connais seules dans les rues, sans moyen de défense.

Zoé considéra le couteau, puis Erschel et tenta finalement un sourire rassurant:

-D'accord. Juste pour ce soir.

-Juste pour ce soir. Allez maintenant, amusez vous, soyez jeunes, mais restez prudentes les rues...

-Ne sont pas sûres, je sais._ Ahoi captain!_

_-Ahoi sailor! _

Et avec un geste de la main, elle quitta le bureau puis le bâtiment des archives. La jeune femme inspira l'air marin et se mit en route. Le soleil descendait sur la mer et les musiques de la Promenade recommençaient à envahir les airs.

Santa Carla s'éveillait.

Et Zoé Castan avançait sans même en avoir conscience, vers les derniers jours de sa vie.


End file.
